Enyo (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Enyo is the Goddess of War and Destruction. She is known for being the sister of Ares. She aids her brother and bring conflict to the world and overthrow Olympus. Biography Enyo was conceived by Zeus and Hera. She grew close with her brother Ares and the two shared a connection as they were deities of war. She was referred to as the "Sister of War" or "Sacker of Cities". She usually helped her brother into destroying many cities. She was apart of the war of the Seven, who were against Thebes and the war with Dionysus, who was against the Indians. Her role was to join side with Ares and battle alongside him with her nephews, Deimos and Phobos and her friend Eris. They all spread terror during the fall of City of Troy. Enyo had witnessed the fight between her father and Zeus. She was not scared if her father lost, she was more excited by the fight that she had no idea whose side to pick. Powers and Abilities Enyo is known for being the Goddess of War and Destruction. She is among one of the strongest deities with only Ares surpassing her in every way. She is very skillful in battle. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: As the Goddess of War, Enyo has participated in countless of wars around the war and her skills have been kept refine. She is among one of the dangerous warrior deities to exist, but is surpassed by her brother, Ares. * Immortality: Enyo is very old, old as her fellow brother Ares and have existed before the procreation of humans. She cannot age or wither. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Enyo cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. She can be killed by powerful supernatural weaponry or powerful beings. * Super Strength: Enyo possesses vast supernatural strength to outmatch other deities. She can overwhelm younger angels except Seraphim and Grigori, all demons except Dukes of Hell and Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Nima, Ladon, Hydra, and Leviathans. She can be outmatched by deities of physical might. * Swordsmanship: Enyo is well-equipped in using a sword or other sharp weaponry. She's killed many individuals in the war she participated in. * War Embodiment: Much like Ares, Enyo embodies war and can control it by string conflict among civilizations and bring bloodshed. She can no doubt draw power from any war around the world. * Weapon Manipulation: Enyo can summon forth countless of weapons to her disposal. Her notable weapons are using swords. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic can be use to harm or restrain Enyo. The deadliest and powerful magic can potentially kill her. * Symbol of Infinity: This can confine all kinds of Greek pantheons and render them powerless. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Nima, Seth, Hydra, and Leviathans can kill Enyo. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as Archangels can destroy her. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Enyo. * Chief Deities: Chief Deities or Titans can outmatch and kill her. * Emma Winchester: Emma bearing the Triquetra can outmatch her with ease. * Greater Demons: Enyo can physically outmatch or kill Princes of Hell. Dukes of Hell and Cain can kill her. * Higher Angels: Enyo can outmatch younger angels. Seraphim and Grigori can kill her. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Eris. * Nephilim: Rephaim and Elioud can kill Enyo. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Enyo effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Enyo. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Any divine forged weapons of the pantheons can harm or kill the Goddess of War. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Enyo is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Daimons Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Villains Category:Alive Category:Greek gods